islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Duck
Duck *'Number': 8 *'original Number': 5741 *'Class': GWR 57xx 0-6-0PT *'Designer': Charles B. Collet *'Builder': Swindon Works *'Configuration': 0-6-0PT *'Line': Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branchline/The Little Western *'Build date': March 31, 1929 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1955 *'Withdrawn': June 30, 1957 *'First Appearance': Duck takes Charge Montague (affectionately known as "Duck" because of his supposed waddle) is a Great Western pannier tank engine. Duck had the privilege to meet the famous "Great Western Railway 3700 Class 3440 City of Truro" who is currently now at the National Railway Museum in York, and has a brother, Goose, GWR 5700 Class No. 9681, who is in fine working order on the Dean Forest Railway, and 15 others also preserved. Bio Duck was built at Swindon in March 1929 as the Paddington Station Pilot. He carried a works plate that read “North British Locomotive Company Ltd. No.23859. Queen’s Park Works Glasgow 1929”. As carried by the GWR 5700 Class’ 0-6-0PT 5741 that emerged from Works in March 1929 under Lot 256 at a contract price of £2,888. Initially allocated to Aberbeeg, she moved to Newport Ebbw in 1934, Ebbw Junction in December 31, 1947 and August 1950, Aberdare in 1952, and finally Newport Pill in 1956. Duck worked at Paddington before moving to Sodor in 1955 to take over Percy's shunting duties, leaving the latter free to assist with the construction of Knapford Harbour. Duck was a hard worker, but the others mistook his work ethic for simplicity and tried to use this to their advantage. They soon found their mistake when Duck and Percy took revenge on them by barring them from the shed. Duck was withdrawn from the Swindon Pool on 3rd June 1957 after running 569,001 miles in service. When Diesel arrived, the others took a liking to his flattery in November 18, 1957, but Duck was doubtful and left Diesel to his own devices, which resulted in the latter getting into mishap with some rusty trucks. Diesel vowed to get revenge, and, inspired by several incidents occurring around the yard in Duck’s absence, spread rumors/rumours that Duck had given offensive nicknames to the others. Duck was sent to work as a "banker" at Wellsworth pending further injury, and after bravely stopping a runaway goods train at his own risk regained the respect of the others. Of course, by this time the others were aware that the matter of all Diesel's fault, but Duck's triumph certainly helped. In 1964, The Fat Controller believed that the work in the yard was a fairly lowly job for an engine like Duck, and he was given a branch line to himself. Duck continued working on the main line until 1968, at which time the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh Branch Line - nicknamed "The Little Western" - was restored and Duck was asked to run it with help from Oliver, and Donald and Douglas on occasion. Apparently, if Barry is ever introduced into the Railway Series he will also work on Duck's Branch Line. Persona Duck is a Great Western pannier tank engine. His real name is Montague, but he is usually called Duck, which he prefers. This is said to be because he waddles, though he does not really. Duck knows how to hold his own and tends to stand for no nonsense from any engines that might get ideas above their station and try to order him or others about. He likes things to run like clockwork, without fuss, and is a very efficient, loyal engine. He takes tremendous pride in the responsibilities bestowed upon him, particularly in his role of running his own branch line with Oliver, sometimes known as the "Little Western" as a result. Duck is cheerful, busy, and tends to bustle about. He is very proud of his noble Great Western heritage, often claiming that "there are 2 ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way", occasionally to the frustration of other engines. Duck is often welcoming of newcomers, even most Diesels, in spite of having lies told about him by devious Diesel not long after his arrival. He will often support the underdog, stick up for his friends, and help others see the error of their ways. He has earned the respect of the bigger engines and has firm friendships with Edward, Percy, Oliver, BoCo, and the Scottish Twins. Basis Duck is based on a GWR 57xx 0-6-0 pannier tank with added sand boxes, designed by Charles B. Collet and built at Swindon Works in 1929, approx. 31 ft 2 in long. Livery Duck is painted in the GWR's green livery with black wheels, splashers and pipes. He has the letters "GWR" written on his pannier tanks and on each side of his boiler in yellow and red, and a gold brass safety valve cover. He wears a memorial plaque in his cab, which reads "In Memory of George Carlin 1937-2008". Duck once carried a brass GWR number plate on his cab sides. He currently has a yellow "8" painted on each side of his cab and on each end of his boiler, near his footplate in yellow with a red border. Voice Actors * Steven Kynman (UK/US (Series 17 onwards)) * Salvador Delgado (Mexico) Trivia * The Reverend W. Awdry's model of Duck explains his name: when the model for Duck was purchased for Awdry's model railway, it was soon discovered that its wheels were uneven, hence giving him a "waddling" gait. He was promptly christened "Duck" by Awdry's children. * Unlike most of the characters within the Railway Series, Duck's number was real. The real engine possessing this number was scrapped in 1958. * Duck's whistle sounds like 2 low blasts. Category:0-6-0 Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Tank engines Category:Green engines Category:Railway Series characters Category:Protagonist Category:Boys Category:Faces